As the number of mobile devices used such as laptop computers and smartphones increases, information security becomes more important. Various biometric technologies to be applied to mobile devices have been developed in order to enhance security. In particular, because fingerprint authentication technology may obtain security at low cost, and fingerprint sensors may be made smaller in size, fingerprint authentication technology is widely used.